So close yet So far
by Crystal Fwooper Joy
Summary: it's the night of the ball in Tanbarun, but trouble emerges, Shirayuki is kidnapped, and Obi is guilt-ridden. What will unfold between Obi and his friends? And how will Zen and his attendants react to a slip-up that shows them another...darker side, of Obi... Read and find out! :D
1. Chapter 1: Trouble in Tanbarun

**Akagami No Shirayuki-hime: So close yet So far**

 **Chapter 1: Trouble in Tanbarun**

 **Author's note: Hi! Been a little while, but considering I'm still a student and still studying, I still have homework. And projects. :( And exams. ;-; So yeah I'm really sorry. I just watched my first Anime series (I know I'm behind the times) and it's really good to me, mostly character development. Had some inspiration, no OCs. I've already finished the whole story, isn't too long. But I'm only posting Chap 1 first.**

 **Also, I write for passion.** **If I run out of passion or lose interest in a story, I won't continue writing it, even if it receives very well (probably, who knows, I might change my mind). Just want to let ya'll readers know my sort of policy thing, that I write for passion, and to share stories, not too much.**

 **Alright, won't hold ya'll up from the story.**

* * *

 **Reminder: in case u skipped Author's note, which I know some ppl do, words in _italics_ are characters' thoughts/memories(flashbacks). :D**

He dodged, and threw his fist out, only to be blocked. He began to sweat as he fought to match the swift barrage of blows sent at him. Suddenly, the door opens and light pours in.

"Shirayuki...(gasp)" Rona and Eugena stood at the door, stunned at the sight. A boy holding Shirayuki, Obi fighting with a strange man, the twins were frightened, confused and shocked. Obi turned to them, momentarily distracted, and the man took his chance. Obi's sharp eyes caught the movement, but it was too late. The man's hand connects with Obi's neck.

"Erk..." A sharp pain shot up his neck, and he struggled stay on his feet. As his vision blurred, and the sharp pain worsened, he fell towards the floor.

"You..." Obi collapsed on the ground.

Shirayuki stared in horror and fear.

"Obi? Obi? Obi!" She shouted desperately as the boy began to drag her.

"Obi, Obi, Obi!" She cried out as he forced her to the balcony. "Obi..." She sniffed in the sweet smell, and fell asleep immediately, Zen's pocket watch falling to the ground and cracking. With that, the boy and man jumped off the balcony, leaving the terrified twins alone. They hurried over to the unconscious Obi.

"Oh, what do we do? What do we do, Eugena? They took Shirayuki! Oh, what do we do?!" Rona asked, her voice a pitch higher, panicked. Eugena stared at Obi, before shouting.

"Guards...guards! Guards, guards!"

* * *

Zen's heart was racing. He had been informed what happened, and was now in Tanbarun. Shirayuki had been taken. _alright, think logically._

"Where's Obi? He accompanied Shirayuki here, I'd like to see him." He inquired.

"He's...still out, sir. Princess Rona and Prince Eugena said he got hurt by the people who took Shirayuki, and lost consciousness. But...I can show you to him if you want, Your Highness." A servant spoke up. As the servant showed him the way, Zen hurried behind her, closely followed by Mitsuhide, Kiki and Mihaya. "Obi lose in hand-to-hand combat? And get hurt? That's not normal. Something must have happened, or distracted him." Kiki stated as they arrived at the room. "Yeah, that is strange. I guess we'll have to ask him about that." Mitsuhide agrees, as a young girl and boy exited the room anxiously. When they caught sight of them, they stiffened, closed the door, and blocked it.

"You must be Prince Zen, Your Highness. Please...sir...it wasn't his fault. Don't punish him...we were the ones that distracted him when he was fighting...and...and allowed them to get away with Shirayuki. We're sorry...we...we should have called for help...instead of just standing there...but we were so shocked and scared and...just don't punish him...please..." Rona cried out, close to tears. Eugena looked at a lost for words. Zen stared at them, stunned and surprised.

"Hey, it's okay, I won't do anything to him, don't worry. Now why don't you two go have a good rest? It must have been scary, what you saw." Zen said, smiling slightly. The twins nodded quietly, bowing. Before running off, Eugena added,

"We're going to check on our brother, but we'll come back immediately after that. We want to talk to Obi."

"Well, ehem, here is the room, your highness...if you'll excuse me..." The servant said awkwardly, before hurrying off, flustered. Zen nodded to his attendants before opening the door. The room was lavishly decorated, although everything looked barely touched besides a bare chair and the bed. On the bed lay Obi, still unconscious, but tensed. Mitsuhide approached the bed cautiously.

"Even when unconscious or asleep, this guy's still alert." He stated, slightly surprised, as they sat around the bed.

"How do you know?" Zen asked.

"Oh...errr...heh..just from the way he's so tense right now..." Mitsuhide replied awkwardly.

"He walked into Obi's room one night when he was sleeping and got kicked in the face." Kiki dead-panned.

"Kiki! I thought we agreed this was secret..." Mitsuhide exclaimed, embarrassed and flustered, when suddenly Obi began to stir. Zen held up his hand for silence.

* * *

Obi's POV

The first thing he felt was a throbbing pain on the back of his neck, that spread to his head.

"Obi? Obi? Obi...Obi!" He heard familiar voices calling him and he slowly opened his eyes. Hi blinked at the blurry figures, trying to focus his eyes. His eyes widened as memory slowly returned. _Shirayuki!_

"(Gasp) Shirayuki!" Obi jerks up, immediately in Defence mode, although the world was spinning, his vision was still blurry and his neck and head throbbed. Swiftly, Obi swiped at a hand that was reaching out to him.

"Ow! See? I told you. Jeez, Obi, it's us calm down." Mitsuhide's voice rang out, and Obi relaxed, confused. He squinted, and the in recognizable blurred figures became Mitsuhide, Kiki, Zen, and at the back of the room, Mihaya. Obi's heart raced. He winced as the pain in his neck grew from the sudden movements.

"Obi? Are you okay? Wh..." Zen began but Obi cut through.

"Where's Shirayuki? Where is she?" He demanded, an unfamiliar stern tone in his voice. There was silence, and Zen's eyes widened in surprise. he took a few moments, but he collected himself and said,

"She's gone. Raj's soldiers followed them but lost them in the forest." At that, Obi frowned, and in his eyes glinted something they'd never seen before. Obi half sighed half hissed in pain, before leaning back on his pillows, pinching his nose and closing his eyes.

"How long?" He asked the dreaded question.

"Only about an hour, the servants said. Obi, I..." The door burst open, and in ran the two royal twins.

"Obi, sir! You're awake! We're so sorry it's our fault we shouldn't have distracted you. It's all our fault that you got hurt and Shirayuki is gone." Rona said, eyes brimming with tears. Obi's body relaxed at that and when his eyes opened, they had softened.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't blame yourselves, you were just trying to help. Now, it's late for you two, go get some rest." He said in his usual light tone, smiling slightly. The twins nodded, relieved, before leaving. Obi turned to Mihaya.

"Mihaya. That pretty boy, Kazuki? He was here. With a man, Itoya. Have the guards scanned the whole area for them? Tell them to do so again, now. Thanks." Obi said lightly.

"Errr...of course. I'll be off now, then." Mihaya said, surprised, heading to the door.

"I'll follow him, Your Highness, make sure he doesn't do anything else." Mitsuhide said to Zen, running to Mihaya. Before they left, he shot Obi a look, before leaving. Obi closed his eyes, hand still pinching his nose.

"Kiki, could you give Zen and I a moment. Please?" Obi asked politely but slightly urgently. Kiki and Zen exchanged glances, before Kiki left, saying,

"I'll guard the door." As the door snapped shut, Zen stared at Obi.

"What happened? Why...Obi?!" Zen had started sternly, before Obi suddenly got out of bed and knelt before Zen, looking at the ground.

"Forgive me, Master. I have failed you, I have failed Shirayuki, I have failed everyone. I was sent to protect her, but I didn't. I'm sorry, Master." His voice was hard, his body slightly rigid, and unknown to Zen, the eyes that stared at the ground were cold and hard. Zen stared at him, surprised, shocked and confused.

"Get up, Obi. Just...be more careful next time. And cut it with the voice, it's creepy." Zen said. Obi smiled slightly and forced himself back into his light demeanor, before getting up.

"Haha, as you say, Master. If you don't mind, I'd like to rest for a while." He said, with a slight smile.

"I understand. Get some sleep." Zen said, before leaving.

* * *

Zen's POV

Zen and his attendants called to Obi. Zen reached his hand out to him, but Mitsuhide pulled it back and reached his out instead. Obi stirred, slowly opened his eyes and blinked many times. Suddenly, he jerked up, and in a blur, had swiped sharply at Mitsuhide's hand.

"Ow! See? I told you! Jeez, Obi, it's us calm down." Mitsuhide has flinched, pulled his hand back and said amusedly, hiding his worry. Zen noticed how quick Obi had reacted, how his breathing had quickened, and his eyes widened; how he'd hissed quietly in pain but jerked up anyway; how his body had tensed up even more; how in natural reflex had attacked the first thing he saw, immediately in Defence; and how he'd said Shirayuki's name the moment he woke. Kiki, Mitsuhide and Zen exchanged glances.

Kiki- _Well something happened._

Mitsuhide- _Look how he reacted, I don't think he recognizes us yet._

Zen-I _think I know what you two are thinking, and I agree. But let's observe a little more._

His attendants nodded. Turning back to Obi, they noticed the realization in his eyes, but yet he didn't relax, but looked panicked. Obi winced in pain, and his hand subconsciously reached up to his neck.

"Obi? Are you okay? Wh..." Zen began, but Obi cut through.

"Where's Shirayuki? Where is she?" It was a voice Zen had never heard before; it was cold as ice, hard as rock, more bitter than the strongest medicine; it was menacing, terrifying, and it showed off a side of Obi he'd never heard or seen before. Obi was staring down, hands clenched tightly. Zen shuddered, feeling as though he'd dipped into ice water. His tone was dangerous, menacing, terrifyingly threatening; it was as dark as moonless nights, ominous as the most vicious thunderstorms, sinister and eerie beyond imagination. The room was tense and cold, but Zen pulled himself from his thoughts and collected himself.

"She's gone. Raj's soldiers followed them but lost them in the forest." At that, Obi's whole body hardened, and when he looked up, his yellow eyes had glinted with something he'd never seen before...something that seemed like it'd been hiding away for a long time...his usually cat-like eyes were void of all the mischief and amusement it usually had, and looked frighteningly close to that of a serpent ready to strike; they were piercing, as sharp as his sword; they were glowering at nothing in particular; they looked like the eyes of the fiercest animals, wildest creatures, untamed beasts in the world; Zen couldn't help but look away for the eyes that seemed to look right into his soul, his heart, his thoughts; the eyes that were dark beyond his imagination, savage beyond his dreams, that looked menacingly hungry for something. Obi half sighed half hissed in pain, before leaning back on his pillows, pinching his nose and closing his eyes.

"How long?" And after that one outburst, his voice returned to normal, only slightly betraying some worry, fear and guilt.

"Only about an hour, the servants said. Obi, I..." The door burst open, and in ran the two royal twins.

"Obi, sir! You're awake! We're so sorry it's our fault we shouldn't have distracted you. It's all our fault that you got hurt and Shirayuki is gone." Rona said, eyes brimming with tears. Zen was surprised when Obi's body relaxed and his eyes opened. They had softened, the momentary sinister look had vanished. When he spoke, the anguish had disappeared and amusement and kindness replaced it.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't blame yourselves, you were just trying to help. If it's anyone's fault it's them, they took Shirayuki away. Now please, go get some rest you two." He said in his usual light tone, smiling slightly. The twins nodded, relieved, before leaving. Obi then turned to Mihaya, rather silently.

"Mihaya. That pretty boy, Kazuki? He was here. With a man, Itoya I think." His voice hardened slightly.

"Have the guards scanned the whole area for them? Tell them to do so again, now. Thanks." His voice had darkened, but with only a sliver of the dangerous tone they'd heard just now, nothing compared to it.

"Errr...of course. I'll be off now, then." Mihaya said, surprised, heading to the door.

"I'll follow him, Your Highness, make sure he doesn't do anything else." Mitsuhide said to Zen, running to Mihaya. Zen nodded, but before the two left, he saw Mitsuhide shoot Obi a look, then shot one at him before leaving. Zen knew what it meant. /We'll talk about that later./ Obi closed his eyes, hand still pinching his nose.

"Kiki, could you give Zen and I a moment. Please?" Obi asked, slightly urgently. Kiki and Zen exchanged glances.

Kiki- _He wants a moment with you? What could he want?_

Zen- _It's okay, Kiki. Let's see what he has to say._

Kiki nodded and left, saying,

"I'll guard the door." As the door snapped shut, Zen stared at Obi.

"What happened? Why...Obi?!" Zen had started sternly, wanting to question Obi, before Obi suddenly got out of bed and knelt before Zen, looking at the ground.

"Forgive me, Master. I have failed you, I have failed Shirayuki, I have failed everyone. I was sent to protect her, but I didn't. I'm sorry, Master." His voice was hard, a shade closer to the menacing tone he took for just a moment, his body slightly rigid. Zen stared at him, surprised, shocked and confused by all his past actions, words and reactions.

"Get up, Obi. Just...be more careful next time. And cut it with the voice, it's creepy." Zen said, shuddering slightly. Obi got up, smiling slightly.

"Haha, as you say, Master. If you don't mind, I'd like to rest for a while." He said, his voice returning to its light demeanor, although the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. The yellow eyes looked amused, but Zen could see that there was something hiding behind it.

"I understand. Get some sleep." Zen said, before leaving. He exited and closed the door, before turning to Kiki. Mitsuhide and Mihaya had returned.

"So, what did he say?" Kiki asked as they walked away from the room, heading to find Raj.

"It was...weird. He wasn't his normal self. He got all serious and creepy. He suddenly got out of bed and knelt down and apologized. He told me he'd failed everyone, and asked me to forgive him. But his tone wasn't as...dark, as just now. Did you hear it? It's...indescribable. It was so...bitter, and dark. And his eyes, they were...wild, hungry for something, piercing, almost crazy." Zen ran his hand through his hair, trying to grasp the sudden change in Obi's behavior.

"Yeah, this really is weird, it certainly isn't normal. I wonder what really happened." Mitsuhide pondered aloud.

"Jeez, that stray-cat face monkey ninja even gave me the creeps." Mihaya added, shuddering.

"When I told him to get up, he returned to his light manner. But I could tell, not all of it was natural. Something's up. He's not his normal self. Although this suddenly makes me wonder if that is his usual self. There's a lot we don't know about Obi. His past, where he came from, why he even stayed. He's a mystery. Have any of you ever seen him use that...tone? Or in any such similar manner?" Zen asked.

"No, but Zen. I...never mind. I think we should focus more on the task at hand?" Mitsuhide asked. Zen's heart jumped. _Shirayuki._

"Yes, you're right. Let's go find Prince Raj, I need to talk to him." With that, they walked down the corridors in silence, towards his throne room.

* * *

Back in Obi's room, Obi had gotten up and sat at the edge of his bed. His heart was heavy, and his mind was racing with thoughts. Suddenly, his cat-eyes caught sight of something.

"Oh. It's the gift Zen wanted Shirayuki to have. I wonder..." Obi thought aloud as he unwrapped the gift. I his hand was a turquoise bell, specially made for Shirayuki. It tinkled melodiously, the sound that the special bird could detect. Obi's hand tightened.

* * *

"Alright, let's go to...her room, see if we can find any clues." Zen said after discussing some matters with Raj.

"Of course, right this way." Raj muttered anxiously.

* * *

Obi stood in Shirayuki's room. He recalled the day they'd arrived.

 _"(Knocks) Connecting rooms, hmmm...this is convenient. If you need anything I'm right there, miss."_

 _"And I'm here." Shirayuki said, smiling._

"URGH!" Obi punches the wall, his eyes were as menacing and wild as that one moment the others had witnessed. Except this time, it didn't vanish. The eyes didn't have amusement dancing in them, it didn't return to its mischievous demeanor. It stayed in its threatening, dark, piercing manner, as Obi seethed angrily. He closed his eyes and paused for a few seconds. Suddenly, the yellow-green cat-like eyes snapped open, and he walked towards the balcony. Catching sight of Zen's pocket watch, he picked it up and kept it, before returning to his room, writing something down and tossing it on his bed. Swiftly, he changed out of his formal attire to the casual, light clothes that allowed more movement. Eyes glinting with newfound determination and anger, he returned to Shirayuki's room, scanning the room for clues as he moved towards the balcony door...

* * *

"This is the room she was assigned to. I..." Raj was explaining as they entered the room, when Zen spotted something at the corner of his eye, moving in the room.

"Stop! Who's there? Show yourself!" Mitsuhide shouted, drawing his sword. Kiki and Zen did the same, as Mihaya instantly became alert while Raj backed behind them. Through the dark, Zen spotted a pair of yellow eyes seemingly glowing in the dark...they were piercing, wild, hard...

"Obi?!" Zen called out in surprise.

* * *

 **Oohhh, what's gonna happen next? Please fav, follow and review! Thanks! Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**

 **-Crystal Fwooper**


	2. Chapter 2: The Tests Of Truth

**So close yet So far**

 **C** **hapter 2: The Tests of Trust**

 **Author's Note: Yep, this fanfic is really short. It's actually more of a prologue to it's sequel. Please fav, follow and review! :D Thanks!**

* * *

 ** _italics_ are thoughts or flashbacks. **

"Obi?!" Zen called out in surprise. Obi's gaze remained hard and cold, the figure stood unmoving at the door of the balcony, rigid. His eyes...wild, nearly crazy, like that of a beast or serpent; they stared at Zen unblinkingly, piercingly, washing him in a strange dark, cold feeling, Zen couldn't help but shudder.

"Hello, Master." Obi said, his voice overflowing with bitterness, anguish, anger and cold; yet there was a tinge of new found determination.

"Obi. What are you doing? Why are you here? What's going on?" Zen demanded loudly, sword lowered.

"Oh. Nothing much. I was just about to go look for the bastards who took Shirayuki. Care to join me?" Zen was shocked that Obi's voice could become any colder, darker, harder, more bitter than it already was.

"No. Obi, you need to rest. We can't just run off to find her, not yet." Zen stated firmly. Obi's eyes squinted at him, pierced through his soul.

"Why not?! It's only been an hour, they couldn't have gotten far, Master, but if we wait any longer their going to get away!" Obi banged his clenched fist against a table, and behind Zen, Raj jumped and cowered in fear. Obi's voice was filled with anger and impatience, yet overflowing with a stubbornness and determination Zen had not heard before. Zen knew that there was nothing stopping him from running after them, except him and his attendants.

"I...We...we need to think of a plan first. We can't go after them...not now, not when our emotions might get in the way. " Zen stated as firmly as he could, not entirely sure himself why he was holding back, what was keeping him from running off with Obi.

"URGH! FINE! THEN I'LL GO LOOK FOR HER MYSELF, IF YOU CARE MORE ABOUT UPHOLDING YOUR PRINCELY STATUS THAN YOUR BELOVED, FINE! BUT I'M GOING TO GO LOOK FOR HER." Obi shouted, turning, but Kiki and Mitsuhide had already crept behind him while he was distracted by Zen. Mitsuhide raised his hand defensively.

"Come on, Obi. Calm down a little, you need to rest you've had a long day. We'll find her tomorrow, don't worry." Mitsuhide said. Hand slowly reaching for his sword. But Obi caught the movement, and that proved to be a bad decision. His eyes widened and softened for a second.

"You'd...You'd use your sword against me? What?" His voice, softened, was tinged with slight betray.

"...You're a little out of control right now, stray cat ninja. Why don't you come inside for a drink? You look like you need oneeeeee uh oh..." Mihaya spoke up, but that was the wrong thing to say.

"Get out of my way. Now." Obi said, eyes closed, voice as cold and hard as before. Zen darted in front of him, in between Kiki and Mitsuhide.

"No. You're not thinking straight, and you need to rest. Come on, Obi." Zen urged.

"GET OUTTA MY WAY YOU'RE WASTING MY TIME! I CAN'T KEEP HER WAITING! HYA!" Obi shouted, and the serpent finally struck out. Jumping up, he backflipped over Zen and kicked him in the back, sending him falling to the floor.

"Zen!" Mitsuhide rushed to his side, while Kiki drew her sword cautiously.

"Obi! I don't want to use this on you." She stated seriously and cautiously. But Obi's eyes flashed dangerously, and looked wild and crazy.

"Then don't." He said in a dangerous low tone. Running up, he jumped on his hands, wrapped his feet around the sword and twisted it out of her hands and onto the floor. Jumping back onto his feet, Obi kicked it away, then walked towards Kiki...

"Stop! Don't hurt her!" Mitsuhide cried out, running in front of Kiki. Obi froze and stared at him in shock, before stepping back and closing his eyes to process things. A long, tense silence followed... Finally, eyes closed, Obi spoke.

"...So. (Bitter smirk) That's what you really think of me." His voice was hard, but emotionless, just void of human senses. A long pause.

"I trusted you, all of you, you know. Before all this, I'd lived a life of...lies, secrecy, isolation...crime. And then, I met you all. And I met her. Shirayuki." Obi's voice was forlorn, but wasn't filled with the dark ominous tone, and was more bittersweet. Obi opened his eyes and looked up at the night sky, at the millions of stars in it, recalling the night they'd shared a moment on the balcony appreciating the stars. A slight smile appeared.

"I'd shot the arrow at her, played a part in trying to keep her from the castle. And yet, that day at Fort Laxdo...things changed." Obi's voice betrayed a slight warmth. He smirked.

"I guess I'd never felt that way before, it was new...When I caught Miss, I thought she'd be scared of me, she wasn't. She...accepted me for who I was at that moment. She's the only one who really trusts me. I connect well with people usually, but that just means it's easy to break off...Little Miss really looks past it all... All my dark previous life has created in me..." He clenched his teeth and looked at the ground. "Had forced me to be, how they created all...this!" he gestures at his body bitterly.

"In me, that I don't even want. But little miss, she just looks past it all, and just accepts me for who I am." His voice darkens.

"I trusted all of you, had complete faith in you, believed I'd found people who trusted me, pledged loyalty to you, Master. But I guess I was wrong."

He flipped over Kiki and Mitsuhide, onto the balcony ledge, landing gently on his feet. He stood tall, with the moonlight shining behind his back as he faced his stunned audience.

"But after all this, I still couldn't find it in myself to leave. I never meant to stay this long...to get so connected. And even now, after realizing that you all still don't quite trust me, I can't find it in me to leave. To not be a part of all this. Because she needs us all. Every day, every moment, and right now. She needs you, Master."

"Obi..." Zen said, stunned by the sudden openness from the person who was basically a closed book, as he stood facing him.

"No, master. She needs us. She needs you. And she needs me. Right now." With a last piercing, dangerous, yet mysterious glimpse of Obi's yellow eyes, he jumped off the ledge. Zen rushed to the balcony ledge and gazed below. They were on a rather high level, but Obi, being Obi, landed lightly on his feet. Agilely and swiftly, he scaled the castle wall easily, and vanished into the forest.

"...that did not go well. That did not go well at all." Mihaya added from the side, smirking.

"...he's never been so...open, or personal when talking to us. Did you hear what he said?" Mitsuhide asked confusedly and curiously.

"Yeah...She needs him..." Zen muttered, deep in thought.

* * *

 _Some time later..._

"Where's Shirayuki?! Where is she? Tell me, now! I'm no castle guard, I won't hesitate to do it." Obi threatened, holding a Shuriken-like blade to Itoya's face as his menacing, piercing yellow eyes glared at him unblinkingly.

"I...I don't know. She was right here with Kazuki just now. He's probably taken her far away from you by now...(gasp) the claw marks...Let go of me this is far worse than I imagined." Itoya demanded, staring at the claw marks on the tree behind Obi.

"Why? Tell me!" Obi hissed out.

"I...I can't tell you now there's no time! Let me go I have to tell my comrades before it's too late!" Itoya urged.

Obi glared at him menacingly, his eyes glinting angrily, before he raised his hand and plunged the Shuriken...into the wood of the tree next to Itoya.

"I'm not letting you go. You're taking me there."

* * *

 _Earlier..._

As Zen, Kiki and Mitsuhide discuss what had happened, Mihaya notices a door next to Shirayuki's bed.

"Ehem...that's the door to the adjoining room, Obi's room I think." Prince Raj spoke up from his spot outside the room. Mihaya stared curiously at it, before trying the knob and opening the door. He walked in.

"Well, well. It is his room. Hah, looks like he changed out of his formal attire and into his monkey ninja attire. Well, nobody's gonna mind if I just...huh? What's this?" Mihaya was about to plop into the bed, when he spotted the note on it. Picking it up, he realized it was written by Obi.

"Hey! I found a note!" Zen's ears pricked up and he and his attendants dashed into the adjoining room to Mihaya.

"Thanks. Give it over." Zen said, holding out his hand.

"Hey! I want to know what it says too!" Mihaya demanded turning away and unfolding the note. He cleared his throat and began to read aloud,

"To Prince Zen and only Prince Zen. Hah, too late for that." He snickered. Zen snatched at the letter but Mihaya had dodged and turned away.

"Master, I have gone to look for her. I have taken the gift you sent to her, your messenger. Heh, this is useful, he said nothing helpful at all. Why's he being so vague? I wish he'd be more descriptive." Mihaya said, throwing his hands up exasperatedly, before lying on the bed.

"He was being cautious, in case it got into wrong hands. Hmmm...I think I get it. Alright, it's late, I think we should all catch some rest before dawn. I'll have a plan ready by then." Zen stated.

"Alright. Don't stay up too late, Zen. Prince Raj, can you prepare rooms for us for the night?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Of...of course. I'll go tell my servants right now." And with that he scurried off.

That night, many thoughts crossed Zen's head. He had already devised a plan, yet, he couldn't help but recall Obi's words.

 _"She needs us. She needs you. She needs me."_

 _his eyes, nothing I've ever seen before. He really looks quite menacing, if someone caught sight of him, they would not guess that he had a light tone and amusing manner. What happened? Is this the real Obi? Or is his light manner the real Obi? Had he been lying all this time?_

 _"Because I'm an honest guy?"_

Zen recalled one of the first words he exchanged with Obi. His manner had been light the moment he met Zen.

 _maybe not. Hmmm...he said "She needs me."...Shirayuki needs Obi? Of course she does, she needs all of us. But the emphasis?_

 _"...IF YOU CARE MORE ABOUT UPHOLDING YOUR PRINCELY STATUS THAN YOUR BELOVED, FINE! BUT I'M GOING TO GO LOOK FOR HER."_

 _my beloved...did he refer to Shirayuki as "beloved"?! And that he was going to go look for her...He was so angry, so desperate...maybe I'm thinking too deep into this. Heh, it is so like Obi to run off on his own to look for Shirayuki, probably overwhelmed in guilt for failing to protect her. Shirayuki...I promise, we will find you, and bring you home._

And with that last thought Zen fell asleep...

* * *

The call of the messenger bird rang from above, and Obi looked up and smirked. Seconds later, Zen rode out of the forest on his white stallion. Obi watched as they conversed, but his heart was still heavy with a sense of betrayal. He felt that his trust had been broken by them, but yet, Obi couldn't tell why himself, but he wanted to keep up the good relations he had with them. These were the thoughts running behind that curtain of amusement and mischief that he put up in his eyes. He let his signature smirk play across his face and decided to treat them the same as he always did, like as though nothing happened that night. To be honest to himself, Obi deeply regretted that night, showing off the side of him he tried to hide and keep at bay, that also spoke about his past. Obi didn't want them to know, they couldn't, wouldn't, never will, he vowed. Then he turned his mind to more important issues, like Shirayuki...

* * *

It had been a few days. Shirayuki had been rescued by a conjoined effort of the Mountain Lions, Tanbarun and Clarines. Her terrible ordeal was finally over. The pirates had been caught and handed over to Tanbarun to be dealt with. The chief of Tanbarun turned out to be Shirayuki's father, and they were now in his village. But something was off...she could feel it.

"So, what do you say we go join the party?" Zen asked.

"Hold on, Zen, there's something I need to do first..." Heart racing, she smiles at Zen, before running off. Zen stares after her, before taking a few steps...

Shirayuki races towards the forest as fast as she could. As she enters the forest, she slows down, panting.

"Obi? Obi! Where are you?" She calls out loudly, worriedly.

She takes a few more steps forward, but suddenly she hears a thud behind her, and spinning around, she sees Obi.

"I'm right here, Miss."

"Oh, Obi. The others said I'd find you here." She smiles at Obi, but notices his solemn look and looks at him, confused. Obi stares at the ground shamefully.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I was assigned to be your guard, and I was supposed to protect you. But I didn't..." Obi said.

"Obi, don't say that. You..." Obi covered her mouth with his hand.

"Whatever you say, Miss, I'm not going to listen. I was supposed to protect you, and I didn't. My job was to guard you, miss, and look what I let happen. I shouldn't be your guard anymore." Obi said, looking away. They lingered there in that position silently for a few moments, the wind rustling the leaves of the trees. Suddenly, Obi's eyes widened slightly, and he withdrew his hand.

"I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Was it difficult to breathe?" Obi asked, slightly concerned.

"No...no I'm fine. Does this mean you don't care about what I think?" Shirayuki asks.

"No, not at all. I care a lot about what you think." Obi says.

"Then please, listen. I don't care, I appreciate you protecting me and helping me all the time. And...I still want you to be my guard, especially the next time I come here. Okay?" Shirayuki asks, smiling slightly.

Obi stares at her, eyes wide.

"Shiray..." Obi whispers, before covering his hand with his mouth, hoping she didn't hear the slip up. His sharp ears pricked up, however, at some sounds, and at the corner of his eyes, he noticed rustling behind a tree. She appeared not to as she continued,

"You've always been there for me, looking after me. Like when I got drunk, or when I wasn't feeling well. Thanks a lot, Obi. So, Please? Will you continue to be my guard? You promised to accompany me to the town place next time."

"As you wish, Miss." He says, smiling and lightening a little.

"Good, now let's go to the feast." As she heads out, Obi smiles sadly after her, before suddenly, he scans his surroundings cautiously and suspiciously. Then he runs after her.

...from behind a tree, A figure watches and observes them...

"Hey, miss, you go on first, I'll join you in a minute, I saw something...you go on first, don't worry, I'll be right there." Obi says in his casual light tone, smiling slightly.

"Erm, okay. Obi?" Obi turns to look at her, curious.

"Please be careful, okay? I don't want you to get hurt. Be back at the feast quick, or I'll get worried, alright?" Shirayuki says concernedly, before smiling.

 _Her smile...no, can't go there!_ Obi stares surprised at Shirayuki, eyes widened, before smiling.

"A..Alright, miss, see you there!" He exclaimed. Shirayuki smiled and giggled, before turning and running back to the village. Obi watched her go, her bright apple-red hair, though short, flowed gracefully in the wind. Obi couldn't help but smile. Then he turned, smile vanished and crept silently to the edge of the forest, before climbing up a tree, agile as ever. Swiftly, he jumped from branch to branch, yellow cat-like eyes alert and cautious, his feet barely making a sound, also like a cat. He arrived near the spot he and Shirayuki were at just now. Stopping on a sturdy branch of a tree, he peered down. There, leaning against a tree, opposite the side facing the village, was a figure, hiding in the shadows of the tree, staring down at the ground, deep in thought. A _ha, found you._ With that, Obi silently jumped onto the branch above the figure, then, as quick as a snake, pounced off the tree branch, like a cat, onto the figure, pinning him to the ground.

"?! Hey, get off me!" A familiar voice shouted out.

Now in the rays of the sun, Obi recognized the white hair and blue attire.

"...Master? What are you doing in the forest?" Obi asked, surprised, getting off Prince Zen and helping him up. As Zen averted his gaze, Obi stared at him.

"...You were spying on us!" Obi exclaimed, slightly bitter, shocked and hurt.

"No...Obi...it's not what you think. You know I fully trust you and Shirayuki, right?" Zen said.

"...I hope so, Master. But if you trusted us, maybe you should show it a little more, rather than spying on me and Little Miss. We both fully trust you, and I'm completely loyal to you. I just wished I knew if you were the same to us. " Obi said, climbing onto a tree branch, sitting down and leaning against the tree. Ever since the night Obi had ran away looking for Shirayuki, Zen or the others hadn't seen that side of him again. Nobody had. And Obi had grown slightly distant from all except Shirayuki. In his heart, Obi was still hurt, offended and betrayed by their actions that night: that they'd use their swords against him, still didn't trust him, and actually thought that he'd hurt them. His faith and trust in his friends had wavered, and his loyalty to Zen wasn't as strong as before. He now thought that the only person who really trusted, really cared, really had faith in him and takes him seriously, was Shirayuki. He gazed at the small figure approaching the village, bright red hair clearly visible to him, and allowed himself a small, sad smile.

Zen gazed up at him, catching the bitter-sweet glint that appeared in Obi's eyes for just a moment, that confirmed his suspicions.

"You know what, Obi? Thank you." Obi stared at him, eyes slightly wide, as usual when he was surprised.

"For what, Master?"

"For everything. You've done so much for Shirayuki...for me...for all of us." He laughed slightly.

"I guess what I really wanted to thank you for was for always being there for Shirayuki, especially when I couldn't. You're always there for her, to help her, doing even the simplest things like carrying things for her. You were always ready to defend her, protect her, and you did your best to stop them from taking her that night in the castle, getting hurt trying to do so. You spend so much time with Shirayuki, I guess you could say I'm a little jealous. But I really appreciate you taking care of her, like that night she got drunk. Thank you." Zen said, staring at the sun set all the while, but now turning to look at Obi. Obi was utterly surprised. He hadn't expected that. At all. He didn't know what to say.

"Well, I guess you deserve that time with her. And thank you. For her." Zen smiled knowingly at Obi. At that, for the first time, Obi could feel colour creep onto his face and he pulled his scarf up to hide it.

"...it's no problem, Master." Was all he could manage out.

"So it is true?...you have feelings for Shirayuki?"

Obi turned away, refusing to look at Zen. After a long pause,

"...Yes, Master, I do." Zen was slightly surprised.

"You didn't avoid the question?" Zen asked curiously.

"Like I said, I'm an honest guy. You asked, I replied. You never asked before...so I never told you...yes...I do have...a little bit...of feelings...for mistress..." Obi said awkwardly, before sighing.

"Although, there's no chance for me. You and her...already have things going...and little miss doesn't seem to feel the same about me as I feel about her. Besides, I think she'd be better off with you than with me." He added quietly.

"How did you find out? I...tried very hard...not to let it show...except for a few...minor slip-ups...which miss didn't seem to notice." Obi asked curiously.

"Well, they were very few and vague, but there were a few signs. Like that night, you got so...persistent, to go look for Shirayuki. You called her "my beloved", and said she needed you. And just now, you...well you know, you slipped up. And sometimes...sometimes, I catch this momentary glint in your eye. When you talk about Shirayuuki, talk to her, or see her. I didn't notice at first, but when I began to have suspicions...I started to observe this..." Zen admitted truthfully.

"Haha, well, I guess I wasn't careful enough." Obi laughed awkwardly.

"Obi? Thanks a lot. It must be difficult...having to do this. Thank you." Zen said awkwardly, but Obi knew what he meant. Zen was thanking him, for letting him have Shirayuki. For not trying to win her over, or take advantage of her, those many times he was alone with her. Obi had to admit, there were close calls. But mostly, he had successfully kept his feelings to himself.

"No problem, Master...I think we should head back now. Before Miss gets worried." Obi said, getting up.

"Alright, let's go then!" Zen said, getting up too.

"Haha, race you back to the castle, Master, I bet I'll reach there long before you." He teased in his light tone, before, agilely and swiftly, he jumped from branch to branch to the edge of the forest. Then, he leaped out onto the path, landing lightly on his feet and dashing towards the village. Zen couldn't help but laugh, before running after him.

* * *

 **And that's the end. Told you it's short. :) Fav, follow and review! Sequel will be out...idk when maybe never but I already wrote first 2 chaps so we'll see where this goes. ;) Bye!**

 **-Crystal Fwooper**


End file.
